StepFather
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: What if Conrad's believing in Yuri was influenced by someone dear to him? A story of Conrad with his step-father, Gareth Von Bielefeld... Anyone got a better Title for the Story?


Prologue: Chain of memories – _Conrad's POV. with Taylor Hick's 'Do I make you proud?'_

_A distant memory that's like a scattered dream, a scattered dream that's like a distant memory _– Sora, Kingdom Hearts.

I was never really allowed to enter the Bielefeld estate – not until recently, at least. I sneaked away to the family graveyard, to the most recent part though it had been over eighty years. In my hands were the flowers Mother planted in the royal garden: 'Celi Peach Coloured Blush's, 'Secretive Gwendal's, 'Conrart Stands Tall's, 'Beautiful Wolfram's, and 'Yuri's Naiveté's. Three of these flowers brought a chain of memories.

_I've never been_

_The one to raise my hand_

There was a certain marker I was looking for. One I haven't visited in years, due to Waltorana's half-blood prejudice. My... memories... of the one person... apart from Mother, my father... Gunter... Gwendal... even Julia... who believed in me...

_That was not me_

The first man not of my blood to love me...

_And now that's who I am_

One could say that it was he was the one who taught me to believe in others... to believe in Yuri... What surprised me at times was the assumption that my stepfather was cruel.

_Because of you_

_I am standing tall_

Gossips, I snort, who needs them?

_My heart is full_

_Of endless gratitude_

I trailed my thumb on the name upon the marker as I laid the flowers against it. Memories came into my head as my lips found their way to the cold stone.

Happy memories.

Something cold nipped my cheek. I looked up to find it snowing... It was snowing when I found _him_ dead. This beautiful white weather...

Harsh...

Cold...

Yet, I would always remember a pair of arms that held me. Arms that were kind and gentle like his name. The winter sun was setting. It had not snowed since Wolfram was born.

_You were the one_

"Hey," a familiar voice called.

_The one to guide me through_

I looked over from the sunset towards my younger brother and smiled.

_Now I can see_

_And I believe_

He may look like Mother, but I could see _him_ in his eyes. Wolfram came over and helped me up, knowing if there was no one to look out for me when I was here, I would stay up all night and freeze – whether or not I was the Maoh's godfather.

_It's only just beginning_

His father was the man who once told me, "It is not your sword that is your strength, even if it is one of life; it is your heart."

_This is what we dream about_

For a while we said nothing and walked back to Waltorana's castle. We went into his room where he would be sharing with Yuri and Greta for the next few months. I often find it funny how my godson had the power to change people at times, most of it with his idealistic views. There are times when I feared there would come a day when he would lose that innocence he possessed and turn for the worst.

_But the only question with me now_

"I found out about _him_..." said Wolfram, blushing.

_Is do I make you proud?_

I nodded, not meeting Wolfram's eyes.

I stared into the fire. This was the same room in which _he_ would hold me and tell me stories whenever I felt that things would not turn out right. I could still hear his voice; Wolfram's voice was finally deepening to his. It was deepening so much, that I cried at times remembering how _his_ voice would still enter my ears even after sleep took me. "I suppose you had to know sometime," I told Wolfram, feeling his now empathetic green eyes on me.

_Stronger than I've ever been now_

"But why?" Wolfram asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I..." I hesitated, wondering what to tell him, "I was afraid..."

"Afraid I would..." Wolfram paused, "because _he_ and your father were friends."

"The way people influenced you at the time," I murmured, "I didn't even know how to tell you."

"Then, please..." Wolfram asked, "Tell me now... what was he like? How did he die?"

He seemed to instantly regret the latter question when he saw my clenched fists. _He_ died the day Wolfram was born. It was natural, Wolfram now wanted to know. Gwendal avoided talking about it because he knew how it pained me to even listen.

"Koonichan," he stammered, "I'm-I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"It's all right," I said, "You'll have to know sooner or later..."

He nodded. "Can you start from the beginning? When you really started to know him?"

_Never been afraid of standing out_

I looked at him in surprise, and hesitated. "It's going to be long..."

He grinned. "I never tire of your stories."

I returned this with a grin. I used to comfort Wolfram before he knew I was half-Human when he was afraid that things would not turn out right.

As we sat more comfortably by the fire, I began to tell the long tale of my stepfather, Gareth Von Bielefeld.

_Do I make you proud?_

Author's note: 'Gareth' means 'gentle', and 'ruler with a spear'. I thought Conrad deserves happy memories as well, because not all step-fathers are bad.


End file.
